


Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Rimming, Virgin Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft knew he was in for trouble from the moment the leather-clad biker appeared.





	Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In

Father Holmes had known Greg Lestrade would be trouble from the moment the leather-clad young man had stumbled through his door in the middle of a thunderstorm. The man’s bike had broken down and according to the rules of hospitality, the reverend had put him up while he fixed it.

It had been a very long week.

Mycroft was making some adjustments to the altar when Greg walked up behind him, standing too close, smelling like engine grease and temptation. Steeling himself, Mycroft turned, caught by his warm brown eyes and cheeky grin.

“Can… can I help you?” he asked.

Greg looked him up and down a moment before responding. “Bike’s almost fixed.”

_Thank God_. “That’s good. You’ll be leaving us soon, then.”

“Yeah,” Greg stepped a little closer. “Been trying to think of some way to repay you.”

Mycroft stepped back, bumping into the altar. “I… there... no need,” he stammered.

Greg stepped closer again. “Yeah there is. And I think you want me to.” He reached out and cupped Mycroft’s cheek. His rough fingertips felt like hellfire, stealing Mycroft’s breath.

Mycroft’s lips parted and Greg’s thumb pressed past them. Despite himself, Mycroft wrapped his mouth around the digit, lost in Greg’s heated gaze.

“Gorgeous,” muttered Greg, slowly retrieving his hand and moving closer still.

Mycroft’s hands fumbled behind him, one of them landing on a bible. He glanced down at it. “I… I made a promise, a vow…”

Greg leaned in, lips ghosting along Mycroft’s throat. Mycroft other hand reached out and grabbed the front of Greg’s shirt, clinging to him.

“You want this,” whispered Greg in his ear before nibbling on the lobe, nearly making Mycroft’s knees buckle.

He nodded, weakly, defenses and protestations crumbling.

“Tell me you want this,” said Greg. “Tell me you want me.”

Mycroft swallowed, still clinging to Greg, breathing him in. Smirking, Greg slipped to his knees, hot breath just ghosting against the cloth covering Mycroft’s aching cock. “Ask me.”

Mycroft stared down at Greg, mouth working silently. He did want this. Wanted to get lost in those warm brown eyes. Wanted a memory to cling to long after the roar of an engine had faded away. 

“Please,” he managed, rewarded with a brilliant smile. 

Softly, gently, Greg’s hands went to his belt and slipped it free. The air left Mycroft's lungs as Greg released his cock. Mycroft's head dropped back as he leaned back against the altar. A broken moan cracked his lips as Greg’s tongue slid up his length. 

Then Greg was wrapping his wicked mouth around him. Mycroft groaned, the sound loud in the empty church, He breathed heavily, mind shorting out under the wet noises, heat and suction of Greg’s mouth. This was something he only allowed himself to imagine in the small hours of the night, not anything he ever thought he’d experience.

Greg bobbed his head slowly, clearly savoring. Mycroft blushed at the attention, slowly forcing his eyes open and looking down. “God,” he whispered, reaching out a trembling hand to run through Greg’s hair.

Pausing, Greg looked up at him, mouth still full of cock. Mycroft’s knees threatened to buckle again at the heat in his eyes. Slowly Greg pulled back and rose gracefully to his feet, leaning in to kiss Mycroft.

Mycroft moaned and opened his mouth to him, feeling Greg push his trousers farther down. Greg broke this kiss, looked at him a moment, then turned Mycroft and bent him over the altar.

Again, Mycroft’s breath caught, but he didn’t want to stop either. He felt Greg’s breath as he parted his cheeks, then cried out as Greg’s tongue dragged against him.

Mycroft clung to the altar as Greg licked him open, cock hanging heavy between his legs. He was aware of whimpers and then aware he was the one making the noise. He couldn’t imagine how it could get any better, but then Greg’s slicked fingers followed his tongue, stretching him.

“You’re going to feel me for a while,” growled Greg, getting to his feet. Mycroft heard his belt slide open and braced his feet.

“Good,” murmured Greg. He put a hand between Mycroft’s shoulder blades to keep him down and guided himself against Mycroft’s entrance.

Mycroft groaned as Greg pushed into him, knuckles turning white as he gripped the table. “Try to relax,” murmured Greg, moving slowly, giving him time to adjust. Greg leaned down and kissed the back of his neck, running fingers through Mycroft’s hair.

Slowly, Mycroft did relax, breathing slowly, feeling the way Greg filled him.

“Very good,” praised Greg, moving faster. HIs hand went from Mycroft’s hair to his cock, taking him in hand.

Mycroft rocked back against him, groaning as Greg bottomed out. It only took a few strokes for him to come, nearly whiting out with pleasure. He was dimly aware of Greg chasing his own orgasm, filling him over and over again until he came with a quiet groan of his own. 

As Greg stilled, the only sound was their heavy breathing. 

Greg kissed the nape of his neck again and carefully pulled out. He got Mycroft’s pants up, then his own. Mycroft turned as he pulled back, leaning in to kiss him gently.

Smiling, Greg returned the kiss and brushed Mycroft’s hair back. “Thank you,” Greg murmured, cupping his cheek.

Mycroft licked his lips and nodded, feeling a bit weak in his knees still.

“You should go get cleaned up, I’ll take care of in here.”

Mycroft nodded again and unsteadily stepped out of the circle of his arms, making his way down. He paused in the doorway and looked back, seeing Greg straightening the altar with careful reverence. He smiled, feeling no regrets.

As he made his way to his rooms, he noticed Greg’s bike, a few parts laying on the ground next to it. Looking around, he quietly walked over to it and picked up one of the small pieces, putting it in his pocket. Whistling, he headed for his shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by [this](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/165480118739/mark-gatiss-in-midsomer-murders-the-sword-of) and [this](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/157083185214/love-in-mind-palace-elliebec)


End file.
